What About You?
by The13thForward
Summary: Japanese Americans Emery and Tess Kanaka moved back to Japan recently. Emery is swept up in a contest of the host club, and finds she has strange feelings for 'Takashi-Kun' (Mori). Emery finally finds the courage to tell her twin Tess, but Tess likes Mori too! Meanwhile, Mori is having problems of his own, Emery is sweet and he really likes her, but Emery was Hunny's first crush!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I just a quick explanation, I didn't want to ruin it so I didn't put the romantic pairing as in whoxwho.**

**Ouran HSHC does not belong to me! **

I looked down the empty hall ways of the Ouran Institute. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I am Emery Kanaka, a Japanese American. My family has recently moved back to Japan for business, and, being a daughter of a wealthy family, I HAD to go to the most prestigious school in the area.

"I don't think it's here..." I say.

"UH UN, IT IS HERE!" I wince as my twin sister Tess spat at me. Tess is more of a punk, she has ten piercings, including the one on her nose and the one on her belly button. Speaking of belly button piercings, she is always wearing tops that don't cover her stomach as if to show it off. Being originally a brunette, Tess had dyed her shoulder length hair red. Her make up in thick layers over her face, but despite all of this, Tess manages to look pretty. "THE THIRD MUSIC ROOM! THERE IT IS!"

I look practically the opposite of Tess. Waist length wavy blonde hair, large purple eyes (in comparison to Tess's brown ones).Tess has china bangs and I have side bangs. Pale skin with no freckles, unlike Tess's tanned freckled skin. The only thing that Tess does not like in our differences is her flat chest. I have what they call a "mature" cleavage. Also, the only thing the same about us is our height, we are both 5 5'. Tess was against going to Ouran because we had to wear a uniform, but when dad told her there was a real host club, she quit complaining. So now she's dragging me along the now empty corridors. Suddenly, we see a tall brunette girl walking past in another hallway intercepting the one we were in.

"Hmm... She's heading towards the music room... Is she going to the host club too?" I ask.

"WHAT EVER! Who cares! We're going, so lets follow her!" Tess replies. I nod and follow Tess.

We walked to a sign that read, Music Room 3 and the girl stepped in as we side was several tables and couches. The room was decorated with fancy furnishing, six guys were scattered around the place and lots of girls were walking around and sitting and chatting to the guys. I could see blushes on the girls's faces as they swoon over the boys. Tess looked at the back of her hand, written there with sharpie are the words **Tamaki 4:15 Twins 4:45 H&M 5:15 Haruhi 5:45.**

"Hmm..." Tess walked up to a tall black haired guy with glasses, "excuse me, which one is Tamaki?"

The guy smiled, and picked up a binder that was sitting next to him, after looking down a list he finally said, "Ahh... You must be Tess and Emery Kanaka. Welcome to the host club, I am Kyoya, the manager, and Tamaki is the tall blonde one."

"Common!" Tess dragged me to Tamaki who was bidding a girl a romantic good bye. We sat down on the sofa next to him and he said,

"Ah! A request of two! It's rare as I always get singular requests! Now... What are you tow fine lady's names? I believe I haven't met you two princesses!" The half hour went on like that him flirting and in outrageous positions with my sister. The he said, "Oh my! Time sure flies! I must bid you good bye! Hope to see you tomorrow!"

I was thinking of something to ask my sister but I had forgotten it, wait... YES! "Why does he sound so fake?"

"Huh?!" My sister ask and I blush as I realize "he" had heard me. I could see him shrink into the corner and mumbling

_**"Fake... I sound fake..."**_

"Eh!? I'm sorry!" I cry

"Ah, it's ok, he's always like that..." A pair of identical looking guys grinned down at us, "anyways you're Tess and Emery, right?" That half hour went smoothly, talking about being twins and them occasionally tearing up and saying "brotherly" stuff to each other.

Then it was time for "H&M" which stood for Hunny and Mori. Hunny acted really cute until Tess said "Uhggg, what's with the over done cuteness?" Then Hunny teared up and I was left to comfort him as Tess tried to flirt with Mori who was ignoring her.

After that session was up, a short guy walked up to us, he had short black hair and introduced him self as Haruhi. Haruhi was nicely mannered and we found out he was actually a scholarship student living in poverty!

When it was time to leave Kyoya walked up to us, "Excuse me, but will you two fill out this poll?" Tess and I looked at the sheet- there were all the names of the host club on it, and next to each name there was a small hand drawn picture. Tamaki's was a crown, The twins were two identical smiley faces, Hunny and Mori's was a bunny, and Haruhi had a picture of Ramen. Behind the ramen, something else had been erased, I know this is silly, but it looked like a female symbol... Tess checked off Tamaki, and I said,

"Oh, I liked all of them."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and wrote my name under the list.

In the hall way I think about the feminine sign, maybe it was because Haruhi looked like a girl? In the distance I could hear Tess jabbering on about how cute the boys were. My hand reached instinctively to my throat to rub the smooth amethyst necklace with silver bordering that my mom's side of the family had been passing down for years. Tess didn't want it so it came to me. As I touch the familiar spot at my neck, I realize the necklace wasn't there! Even the chain had fallen! Wait... I recall my mother telling me that it was loose and some times fell off. I quickly say that I had something else to do and hurry off, Tess would have preached at me if she knew I lost something. I run back to the host club and slowly open the door, fortunately, they were somewhere else. I search the floors until I find my necklace. When I picked I up, I fastened the chain around my neck. I feel my eyelids shut momentarily. Urgggg... Jet lag... But it wouldn't matter if I just closed my eyes and rested for a few seconds... Would it? I walk over to the nearest couch and take off my shoes. Propping a cushion against my head, I lie down and shut my eyes.

**I hope this chapter is good enough!**

**please R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate to say that Ouran HSHC doesn't belong to me...**

I open my eyes groggily, where am I? I hear chattering as I slowly open my eyes...

"HARUHI! DADDY WANTS TO SEE YOU DRESSED AS A GIRL!" That was definitely Tamaki...

" "Milord! We already told you, if people find out Haruhi is a girl, she can't stay in the host club!" "The twins chorused.

"B-BUT THERE'S NO ONE HERE!"

"Actually, we have a guest, remember?" That must be Kyoya.

I widened my eyes, Oh My God! Haruhi is a girl! Then I started to take in my surroundings, as my father told me to do so when I am in doubt.

1. I was sleeping on the couch of the host club room.

2. A stuffed animal that I recognized as usa-chan lay in my arms

3. Someone's jacket was on top of me

4. A student ID was in the coat pocket

5. I'm doing what my father told me to do

This last one I always thought of. I reached my hand into the coat pocket and in doing so, I sat up.

"Ah! She's awake!" A cheerful voice that must be Honey's said.

I pulled out the student ID and opened it,

Takashi Morinozuka

Gender (M) F

Beside that, a picture of Mori

Oh! So Mori's real name is Takashi! I thought to my self. While I was thinking, what I hadn't noticed was Hikaru and Kaoru sneaking up behind me. They put their hands on my shoulders and said,

" "How much did you hear?" "

**Ok! This Chapter was kinda short, but I only had a little time to work on it... I love to end stuff in cliff hangers but im really bad at it... Also, if you didn't know, **

_**"When Tamaki is sulking he speaks like this" (Bold/Italicized) **_

" "When the twins speak in unison they speak like this" " (Double quotation marks)

_When Emery is thinking she thinks like this (Italicized)_


End file.
